Pikkujoulu
by Hineko12
Summary: S.T.A.R.S toimisto raikuu jouluilosta, mutta yksi henkilö säilyy hapannaamana koko illan. Miksi? Chris päättää ottaa selvää... Chris X Wesker. Oneshot.


S.T.A.R.S toimisto klo 20.47. Joulukuun 23. päivä. joulujuhla.

"Joulu on taas, joulu on taas, kattilat täynnä puuroo. Nyt sitä saa, nyt sitä saa..."

Toimistossa kaikui onnellisten työntekijöiden laulu samalla kun sadat jouluvalot välkkyivät ympärillä loistaen kuin tähtitaivaan tuhannet tähdet. Toimisto oli upein vuosikymmeniin: siihen olivat kaikki saaneet panostaa ja tuoda sekä suosikkikoristeitaan että -ruokiaan. Barryn vaimo oli aivan erityisesti leiponut ja tehnyt kotikaljaa...ei niin että joku sitä olisi juonut: Joseph oli kuljettanut kunnon viinakset jo edellisinä päivänä kaappiin sekä jotkut kiitolliset sen vuoden aikana autetut ihmisetkin muistivat kunnon taistelijoitaan erinäisillä lahjoilla ja herkuilla. Musiikki raikasi ja kaikilla oli hauskaa.

Paitsi kapteenilla.

Chris oli huomannut kapteenin poissaolevuuden jo hyvänkin aikaa: Wesker vain istui toimistopäydän reunalla ja joi boolia ja ehkä silloin tällöin haukkasi palasen piparistaan. Toisin kuin muut, mies ei näyttänyt nauttivan yhdessä olosta ja joululauluista.

Aluksi Chris ei ollut halunnut puuttua kapteenin asioihin, mutta illan jatkuessa ja toisten ilon ja riemun syventyessä, Chris alkoi aina vain enemmän ajatella kapteeniaan.

"Chris? Chris! Herätys! On aika letkajenkkaan! Mitä sinä oikein mietit kun et huomaa? Olet odottanut sitä koko illan!" Forest sanoi hilpeämpänä kuin koskaan joutuen korottamaan ääntään melkein huudoksi saadakseen äänensä kuuluville edes Chrisille.

"Ai mietin?" huusi Chris takaisin napaten hätäisesti suuhunsa varmaan illan sadannen piparinsa, "Oletko huomannut katsoa kapteenia? Tuolla nurkkapöydällä, näetkö?"

"Ai ilonpilaajaa vai? Hyvä vain ettei tee muuta kuin istu... omapahan on menetyksensä!"

Forest vain nauroi välittämättä asiasta yhtään mitään: Wesker sai hänen puolestaan vaikka lähteä kunhan vain ei pilaisi hänen iltaansa. Forest ei voinut oikeastaan edes käsittää, miksi Chris oli niin huolestunut miehestä. Oli miten oli, mutta Forest ei halunnut Chrisin murehtivan enempää vaan tarttui ystäväänsä kauluksesta ja hieman humalassa hoiperrellen raahasi mukanaan juuri alkavaan letkajenkkaan.

"Unohda hänet, jookos?" Forest hymyili ovelasti ja tökkäsi Chrisin Jillin ja Rebeccan väliin, "Nyt tanssitaan!"

klo 23.21. Kaikki kännissä

Takseilla oli sinä iltana hyvin kiireistä saada humalaiset erikoisjoukkolaiset kärrättyä koteihinsa. Toisilla oli jo omastatakaa hankittuja kyytejä, joilla sitten pääsivät ilman taksikustannuksia kotiin selvittämään päätään seuraavan päivän jouluaattoa varten, mutta ne toiset jotkut menivät sitten taksilla. Chris oli yksi heistä.

Chris oli tilannut taksin, vaikka olisi päässyt Josephin ystävän kyydillä. Chris ei itsekään ollut täysin varma, miksi ei ollut suostunut, mutta sillä hetkellä se oli tuntunut parhaimmalta idealta olla menemättä yksityisellä kyydillä. Ratkaisu oli kuitenkin ollut huono: taksi oli myöhässä ja nyt Chris sitten joutui odottamaan melkein tunnin saadakseen oman kyytinsä.

Kiroillen ja manaten tuuriaan Chris painui takaisin sisälle. Ainoastaan yksi juhlija hänen lisäkseen ei ollut lähtenyt.

"Luulin, että jäin tänne yksin", Chris mutisi hiljaa miettien syitä siihen, miksi juuri Wesker oli jäänyt vielä toimistolle. Noukkien roskia samalla lattialta isoon roskakoriin vieressään Wesker suostui sanomaan jotain siivoamisensa ohessa.

"Kuulostat yllättyneeltä, Chris. Jonkunhan on pakko jäädä tänne siivoamaan teidän juhlimisenne pois. Siivoojillakin on huomenna vapaapäivä."

"Siksi et siis kannattanut ideaamme vuosituhannen railakammasta joulujuhlasta..." Chris ei ollut edes miettinyt sitä, mitä juhlien JÄLKEEN pitäisi tehdä. Hän oli tottunut olettamaan roskien vain katoavan kuten muinakin tavallisina päivinä hänen toimistopöytänsä roskakorista.

"Mikset sanonut meille mitään? Mikset itse osallistunut juhlaan?" Chris tajusi heti Weskerin kääntäeensä jo katseensa tähän että miestä ei kiinnostanut sillä hetkellä keskustella ja Chris melkein osasi jo itsekin arvata syyt.

Chris istahti alas juuri samalle pöydälle, jossa Wesker oli aikaisemmin illalla istunut huokaisten hieman. Chris ei ollut ihan varma, pitäisikö hänen vain mennä lattille kapteeninsa avuksi siivoamaan vai yrittää jotenkin osoittaa olevansa pahoillaan muidenkin puolesta huolimattomuudesta.

"Minä... en oikein tiedä mitä sanoa."

Wesker pysäytti siivoamisensa hetkeksi kuitenkin taas jatkaen sitä, "Älä sitten sano mitään."

"Mutta.. mutta eihän tämä ole reilua! Mikset sanonut mitään? Koska emme kuuntele?" toinen ajatus tuli hänen mieleensä, "..Et halunnut pilata iloamme viimeisenä päivänämme? ...Vai ehkä vain..." Chrisin ääni vain nousi turhautumisen myötä ennen viimeisiä lauseita, mutta hän sai pian hyvin nopean katkon Weskerin iskiessä hänet selälleen pöydälle.

Chris ei ollut edes ehtinyt sulkea suutaan tai vetää järkytyksestä henkeään sisään kun kapteenin huulet jo tukahduttivat hänestä viimeisenkin yrityksen ymmärtää tai sanoa jotain vastaan.

Hienoinen paniikki alkoi iskostua hänen mieleensä kapteenin kielen työntyessä hänen suuhunsa armottomasti.

"Wesker! Mitä helvettiä oikein teet? Irti!" Chris huusi puraisten Weskeriä ja saaden siten suunsa vapaaksi yhtäkkisesti hyökkäyksestä, "Mikä sinua oikein vaivaa!"

Weskerillä oli edelleen yliote allaan rimpuilevasta miehestä eikä hänellä ollut mitään aietta päästää tätä karkaamaan nyt kun hänellä oli viimein mies siinä, missä oli tämän jo pitkään halunnut olevan.

"Christopher... luulisi aikeideni olevan hyvinkin selviä sinulle", Wesker virnisti Chrisin hätääntyneelle olemukselle, "Sinähän se olet minua jo koko illan katsellut... ja miksikö en halunnut pilata iloanne? Yksinkertaista... en halunnut pilata sinun iloasi."

"Wesker! Päästä irti jo! Tämä on jo ihan tarpeeksi. Ymmärrän kyllä jos olet vihainen, mutta eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä!"

"Järkeä? En minä sinua ole pakottanut kuolaamaan perässäni kuin eksynyt koiranpentu... tätähän sinä haluat eh, Chris?"

Kapteenin käsi vaelsi nuoremman miehen sepalukselle kuin vahvistaen sanojaan. Chrisin jo ennestään punehtumaan päin olleet kasvot loistivat nyt tulipunaisina sekä häpeästä että sekavista tunteistaan. Häpeä oli hyvin lukittuna niihin tunteisiin, joita hän oli jo kuukaudet piilotellut jopa itseltään. Nyt hän viimein ymmärsi tosiaan, miksi oli niin ollut kiinnostunut esimiehestään, joita muut tuntuivat kiertävän mahdollisimman kaukaa kuin pystyi.

Hän tunsi vetovoimaa juuri tämän kylmään ulkokuoreen ja teräviin liikkeisiin.

Chris yritti kovasti miettiä jotain sanottavaa puolustuksekseen, muttei keksinyt yhtäkään, mikä ei saisi Weskeriä lopettamaan. Hän halusi potkia, riehua, tehdä mitä vain pistääkseen vastaan muttei kuitenkaan saada miestä lopettamaan: Weskerin käsi tuntui jo aivan liian hyvältä edes harkita vastustamista.

Kapteeni huomasi alaisensa luovuttavan allaan jopa nopeammin kuin oli uskonut. Wesker oli koko illan miettinyt vain oikeaa tilaisuutta saada mies pois muiden joukosta, mutta onnistuminen epäilyksiä aiheuttamatta oli miltein mahdotonta. Mies oli ollut hyvin yllättynyt Chrisin palatessa yksin toimistolle, muttei lainkaan harmissaan. Ehkäpä joulussa olikin jotain sanomaa..

Weskerin liikkeet muutuivat aina vain nopeammiksi ja radikaalisimmiksi. Ei ollut mitään varmuutta siitä, tulisiko joku muukin hakemaan jotain unohtuneita tavaroitaan tai vain jotain muuta turhuutta, jolla saisi häirittyä kapteenin,voi niin pitkään,laadittuja suunnitelmia.

Olisi pakko pitää hieman kiirettä...

Chrisin aina vain vaatimattomammaksi käyneet vastustuksen eleet ja kiroukset muuttuivat kapteenin alla enemmän huokailun ja halujen kaltaisiksi, mitä pitemmälle kapteenin otteet menivät. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun jo nuorempi mies makoili viileällä mahonkipöydällä paita kainaloihin asti vedettynä ja housut riippuvana vain toisesta jalasta. Kengät ja muu oli lentänyt jo aikoja sitten.

"Wesker.. en oikein ole varma pitäisikö meidän.. olen humalassakin ja.." Nopea tahti ja pieni humalan suoma sekalaisuus sai Chrisin epäilemään, pystyisikö siihen todellakin. Olihan hän siitä jo pitkään unelmoinut kahvitauoilla, mutta sitten oikeasti.. asia oli aivan toinen. Ei tarvitsenut olla nero tietämään, että tämä tulisi sattumaan kun mentäisiin pitemmälle.

Wesker painoi sormensa Chrisin huulille hiljentääkseen tämän ja tämä hiljenikin, mutta silmät kuitenkin kertoivat samaa haluttomuutta jatkaa vielä pitemmälle. Wesker hymyili painautuessaan vasten nuoremman alastonta kehoa vasten.

"Mitä minä hyödyn, jos säästän aran perseesi tällä kerralla? Vaikka epäilen, ettet oikeasti halua minun lopettavan..." kapteeni kuiskasi korvaan peittelemättä omaa himoaan jatkaa eteenpäin.

"Hyödyt? Minä tuota... keksin jotain myöhemmin?" Chris tunsi kovan kouraisun haaruksissaan ja ei voinut ähkäisemättä palavasta tunteesta, joka siellä jo oli aikansa kytenyt "Aaah... Uutena vuotena?"

"Ja nyt vain oletat minun päästävän sinut pälkähästä? Huvitat minua Christopher... mutta hyvä on, olet vapautettu palveluksesta..." Vanhemman miehen ääni oli kuin hunajaa: makeaa ja hurmaavan humalluttavaa kuunnella. Chrisin selkäpiissä tuntui kylmiä väreitä. Hän ei halunnut kipeää persettä tänä iltana, muttei myöskään jättää tätä tähän. Hän halusi aivan liikaa miestä yläpuolellaan voidakseen vain kerätä kamppeensa ja hypätä taksiin.

"Ei! Älä jätä tähän! En... halua vain persettäni kipeäksi, okei? Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoita että minä..." tarkka-ampujan jo ennestään punaiset kasvot tulvahtivat taas tulipunaiseksi eikä hän pystynyt sanomaan haluaan ääneen.

"Sano, mitä haluat",kuului kapteenin käsky sekä virallisen että viettelevän kuuloisena. Hetken Chris vielä halusi vain sanoa, että antaa olla, mutta se kipu haaruksissa pyyhki viimeisetkin ylpeyden ja itsepäisyyden tunteet sisältä kauas mielen peränurkkaan.

"Minä.. Wesker... ole vain kiltti ja älä jätä minua näin ",pyyntö kuulosti niin säälittävältä Chrisin omissa korvissakin, ettei hän edes halunnut ajatella sitä, miten hyvältä se kuulosti hänen alistajastaan.

Wesker virnisti. Hymy oli niin leveä, että Chris melkein pelkäsi sitä, mitä pyyntö saisi aikaiseksi.

"Hyvä on... mutta älä luule,että teen sinulle palveluksen... saat itsekin tehdä jotain."

Ennen kuin Chris edes ehti tajuta mitä oli tapahtumassa, oli Wesker jo kivunnut hänen päälleen niin, että vielä koskematon haarus oli suoraan Chrisin näköpiirin yläpuolella. Chrisin ilme oli kaikenlaisten tunteiden sekoittama: hämmennys, järkytys, häpeä... aivan kaikki mukaan lukien se uskomaton himo, joka vain yltyi Weskerin aloittaessa oman osansa Chrisin paremmalla puolella.

Nuorempi mies ei voinut pitää suutaan kiinni mielihyvän aallon sokaistessa hänet hetkeksi: Weskerin lämpimät huulet hänen tulikuumalla kalullaan tuntuivat uskomattomilta. Chris ehti jo unohtaa oman osansa, mutta Weskerin murahdus sai hänet pian taas muistamaan oman kokemattomuutensa.

"Chris..." murahdus oli varoittava ja selkeä, mutta Chris ei siltikään oikein ymmärtänyt miten hänen pitäisi oikein tämä tehdä. Ei hän ollut ikinä ennen ollut miehen kanssa! Kyllä hän tiesi miten se tehdään, olihan hän naisten kanssa ollut, muttei ikinä kuvitellut joutuvan tekemään sen toiselle miehelle, vaikka Weskerin kosketuksesta oli unelmoinut. Hän todellakin oli kuvitellut aina haavemaailmassaan Weskerin olevan se, joka olisi hänen, eikä toisinpäin...

"Chris! Sinun on parempi alkaa toimia tai menemme ensimmäiseen suunnitelmaan. Valitsit itse tämän",Wesker alkoi käydä levottomaksi Chrisin viivyttelyssä: hän ei todellakaan aikonut jäädä itse osattomaksi ja hän ottaisi omansa pian tavalla tai toisella, jos Chris jatkaisi näin. Pian Chrisin jouluilolla ei olisi enää paljoakaan väliä.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on! Minä vain en..." Chris tiesi olevansa säälittävässä asemassa, muttei voinut muuta. Chris kuitenkin päätti yrittää hieman tärisevin käsin saada vyö auki sepalus mukaan lukien, mutta hermostuneisuus ja epävarmuus vain pahensivat Weskerin ärsyyntymistä. Ei aikaakaan kun kapteeni päätti näyttää mallia ja aukaisi itse housunsa.

"Sinä et mitä? Et tiedä miten miestä hyväillään? Ei tarvitse olla mitenkään nero siinä hommassa... naisetkin osaavat sen. Muistat vain pitää hampaasi piilossa ja olla ottamatta liian syvälle nieluusi. Ymmärretty?" Weskerin ääni oli juuri samanlainen kuin tämän neuvoessa seuraavan tehtävän yksityiskohtaisia menettelyjä. Tilanteiden yhdistelmä oli hämmentävä, mutta auttoi Chrisiä keskittymään. Asia tuntui yhtäkkiä paljon selvemmältä, vaikka neuvoissa ei ollut mitään uutta. Oli vain joku käskemässä ja kertomassa miten tehdään.

Näyttääkseen esimerkin, Wesker itse otti Chrisin kalun käteensä hieroen aivan tyvestä samalla kun kielenpää nuolaisi vartta päähän asti jääden siihen ennen kuin mies avasi suunsa kokonaan ja otti koko pään suuhunsa. Chris värisi otteessa katsoessaan toimintaa, jota Wesker näytti hänelle yksityiskohtaisesti.

Chris nosti katseensa takaisin ylös, jossa hänen toimintaansa odotti vanhemman miehen täysin kova ja paljastettu kalu. Chris nielaisi kerran ennen kuin pakotti itsensä aloittamaan tarttumalla Weskerin kaluun. Chris ei voinut olla laittamatta merkille, kuinka eroottista oli koskea toisen miehen vehkeeseen ja tuntea kosketuksensa vaikutukset muualla kuin itsessään. Varoen Chris jatkoi niin kuin häntä oli opastettu: nuolaisu ja suuhun.

Jos tilanne olisi ollut aivan joku muu, ei Chris olisi tähän suostunut tai edes pitänyt sitä jännittävänä, mutta sen uskomattoman himon sokaisemana, hän ei edes halunnut ajatella tekoaan inhottavana tai alentavana. Varoen ottamasta liikaa suuhunsa Chris jatkoi imemistä voimatta pitää itseään hymisemästä Weskerin kiihdyttäessä omaa tahtiaan.

Kuten oletettavaa, ei miehet voineet pitää asentojaan kauaa liikkumattomina. Wesker pystyi helposti pitämään Chrisin lantion maassa, mutta mikään ei oikein estänyt Weskeriä liikkumasta Chrisin miellyttävään suuhun. Chris joutui aina välillä kakomaan kurkkuunsa kohdistuvasta paineesta, muttei antanut periksi. Hän ei voinut -halunnut- lopettaa. Tuntui jo siltä, että jos nyt lopettaisi, se lopettaisi myös hänen mielihyvänsä. Siihen hänellä ei ollut varaa; jos hän aikoisi vielä siihen luultavasti pian saapuvaan taksiin niin, hän ei halunnut joutua kävelemään kuin pingviini.

Miesten huokailu kaikui ennen musiikin täyttämässä salissa eikä kumpikaan välittänyt mitään siitä, miten tästä edespäin jatkuisi. Oli nyt vain tämä hetki ja sen tuottama mielihyvä.

"Wesker...! Minä..." Chris sai huokaistua ennen kuin tuli rajusti Weskerin kuumaan suuhun. Chris jäi huohottamaan mielihyvän jälkeistä väsymystään pois ja melkein unohti taas oman asemansa ja vaatimuksensa jatkaa.

Kapteeni pyyhkäisi huuliaan hieman kulmat kurtussa, "Pieni hieman aikaisempi varoitus ei olisi haitannut ennen sitä kun olisit laukaissut kaiken kurkkuuni, Christopher.." mies mutisi kuitenkaan osoittamatta mitään ärtymyksen merkkejä. Ehkäpä hieman enemmän huvittunut...

Kapteeni nousi ylös alaisensa päältä vetäen tämän lattialle polvilleen, "Sinulta jäi vielä jotain kesken..."

Chris virnisti hieman eikä valitellut itselleen enää kohtaloaan ottaessan kovan kalun uudelleen suuhunsa ja hyväillen sitä niin hyvin kuin kokemattomuudeltaan pystyi. Hänen ei tarvitsenutkaan kauaa työskennellä kun kapteeni jo sai itsensäkin yli laidan jääden itsekin hetkeksi vetämään henkeä ennen kuin veti housunsa takaisin ylös ja vyönsä kiinni.

Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään Chrisin laittaessa vaatteitaan takaisin päälleen ja valmistautuessaan lähtemään.

"Taksisi näyttää tulevan," Wesker sanoi kuin itsekseen samalla kun seurasi silmillään ikkunan alle kaahaavaan taksia.

"Minä kai sitten lähden..." vastasi nuorempi mies hieman tutkien kapteeninsailmettä, olisiko tällä jotain muuta sanottavaa, ennen kuin hän jättäisi hänet jatkamaan siivoustaan.

Mitään ei kuulunut ja Chris otti sen kieltäytymisenä ja lupana lähteä. Kuitenkin päästessään ovensuulle, Wesker pysäytti hänet kädestä vetäen syleilyynsä suudellen. Chris oli hetken hämmentynyt, mutta huomatessaan mistelinoksan, ei hän voinut olla virnistämättä.

"Hyvää joulua, Christopher." hän sanoi lisäten pian, "Odotan jo uutta vuotta."


End file.
